Amarte En Silencio
by Lolo Uchiha
Summary: Hinata Hyüga nunca se caracterizó por ser caprichosa, pero si pedía una vida tranquila y llena de paz. Cosa que dejó de existir para ella tras conocerle a él, cambiándole la vida por completo. Enseñándole sentimientos que nunca creyó conocer. Tarde se enteró que el dueño de su corazón pertenece a su mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno. {AU} {NarutoxHinata}


**Aclaraciones:** Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

**¡Mi primer NaruHina! :3**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1 -IMPERFECTAMENTE PERFECTO-**

Bostecé como nunca en mi vida mientras dejaba caer mi barbilla sobre mis manos. Parpadeé varias veces, intentando vencer el sueño y atender en clases, cosa que en mi estado resultaba imposible. Pues había dormido tan sólo dos horas. ¿La razón? La locura que cometí de ir a una fiesta nocturna entre semana.

No es que sea apasionada a las fiestas. ¡Ni mucho menos! Realmente era la primera a la que asistía. No me gustaba habitar antros ni discotecas. No me gustaba beber ni fumar. Ni siquiera me apasionaba bailar. Pero la insistencia y pesadez de mis amigas terminaron con mi paciencia, convenciéndome finalmente después de tantos años de ir a una fiesta.

Lo sé. Tal vez piensan que soy rara y aburrida. Incluso yo lo pienso, pero, ¿qué podía hacer? Siempre he sido así. Nunca he podido llegar a ser tan atractiva y sensual como mis compañeras. Nunca me he caracterizado por ser popular, por acudir a todas las fiestas que se realizaban o por llevarme miradas por parte de los hombres. Tampoco me determinaba por maquillarme exageradamente hasta el punto de no reconocerme o por utilizar esos cortos vestidos que no dejaban nada a la imaginación. Tampoco utilizaba unos tacones qué me hacían ver veinte centímetros más alta. No sentía satisfacción alguna al sentir las pervertidas miradas de los hombres sobre mí, cosa que a las demás les encantaba. Tampoco soy coqueta ni compito por ser la más popular como las demás que sienten la inmensa necesidad de estar en boca de todos sin importarles si hablan mal o bien de ellas. Yo no soy de ese tipo de chicas. Desgraciadamente, no soy popular ni linda. Tampoco he sido admirada o envidiada por nadie.

-Hinata, vamos.

Alcé perezosamente mi mirada para encontrarme con la de mi mejor amiga, Sakura Haruno. Exacto. Ella es un buen ejemplo de mi descripción. Una chica atractiva; admirada por los hombres y enviada por las mujeres. Pero siempre popular. Siempre reconocida por todos.

A pesar de ser como una hermana para mí, nada tenía que ver conmigo. Pues yo me caracterizo por mi timidez y sencillez. Una persona que más bien evita ser el centro de atención. Al contrario, mi intención es pasar desapercibida por todos, pues no me gusta sentir miradas sobre mí ni cuchicheos sobre mi vida. Soy de esas chicas que prefiere quedarse estudiando antes que ir a fiestas y beber hasta el punto de perder la consciencia y terminar teniendo sexo con cualquier hombre o incluso novio de alguna amiga. Mientras la meta de las demás se basa en conseguir ese cuerpo espectacular del que siempre hablan, mi sueño es terminar mi carrera de medicina para así dejar de depender económicamente de mi padre.

-S-Sí. –Murmullé finalmente para recoger mis cosas y abandonar el aula, dirigiéndome a la salida para disfrutar del descanso de media hora.

Por los pasillos pude observar a varias parejas felices. O al menos aparentaban serlo. Pues a ciertas mujeres las había visto la semana anterior con otro hombre. Y al hombre, con su amiga. A la amiga, con el hermano de su novio. ¿Tanto les gusta pasarse la saliva entre todos? Yo no encuentro la satisfacción. Probablemente por eso jamás tuve novio. ¡Tampoco lo necesito! No quiero a nadie capaz de alterar mi estado de ánimo en cuestión de segundos. A una persona con el mismo poder sobre mí que los novios de mis amigas. Tan sólo quiero estar rodeada por mis amigas y mis compañeros, intentando estar incondicionalmente para ellos siempre que necesiten apoyo o consejo alguno.

-Hinata, hoy estás muy distraída.

Observé de nuevo a mi amiga. Tan atractiva como siempre. Su pelo suelto de un peculiar color rosa. Sus mejillas que tienen un tono agradable a causa del rubor que se había echado entre clase y clase, siempre intentando no descuidar su belleza. Otra cosa especial en ella son sus enormes ojos verdes, que en este momento destacan aún más gracias al exagerado rímel que lleva. Su cuerpo fino y delgado y su metro setenta a causa de sus botas con tacones, la hacen ver como una muñeca de porcelana, alcanzando así casi la perfección.

-Me duele la cabeza. –Me justifiqué tras analizarla durante varios segundos. –No me siento bien.

-¡Pero si no bebiste anoche! –Me contestó mientras tomábamos asiento en el patio de la escuela, en un banco que, para nuestra sorpresa y suerte, encontramos libre.

-Lo sé, pero dormir tan sólo dos horas no me hace ningún bien. –Me justifiqué.

Para colmo, tuve que mentirle a mi padre diciéndole que me iba a quedar toda la noche en casa de Sakura estudiando para mi examen de hoy. Que por cierto, seguro suspenderé.

Saqué varias monedas de mi bolsillo y me dispuse a contarlas, rogando por qué tenga suficiente para sacar algo de la máquina y calmar mi hambre.

-¿Qué vas a comprar?

-Me apetece un Donuts de chocolate blanco. –Le comenté, mientras mi boca se hacía agua con tan sólo imaginarme su sabor.

-¡Por Dios! –Exclamó Sakura, como si comer chocolate fuera un pecado. -¿Sabes todo lo que engorda esa porquería?

Ignoré totalmente el comentario de Sakura. ¡Es ella la que pretende tener un cuerpo de modelo, no yo! Yo me encuentro a gusto comiendo todo tipo de dulces, golosinas y comida basura. Me da igual engordar o adelgazar.

-Míralo. ¡Es tan perfecto!

Nuestra charla tan poco interesante se vio interrumpida por la voz de otra de mis compañeras, que tiró su mochila en el banco y se dejó caer cansada, seguramente por el sueño qué, al igual que a mí, la estaba venciendo.

Ino Yamanaka. Otra chica atractiva y sensual qué, con su larga melena rubia y con sus ojos azul brillante, había conseguido la envidia de muchas compañeras. Y no era para menos. Ino es muy atractiva. Me atrevía a decir que la más atractiva de todas.

-¡Cállate, Ino! –Le ordenó la pelirosa un tanto molesta. -¿Cuántas veces te tengo que repetir que él es mío?

-¡¿Tuyo?! ¡Pero si ni siquiera sabe de tu existencia!

-¡Si no sabe de la mía, mucho menos de la tuya!

Sin siquiera observar el sitio al que miraban ambas, podía adivinar el motivo de su pelea. Sasuke Uchiha. Alcé mi vista para encontrarlo acompañado por tres amigos suyos. He ahí la razón de muchas para obsesionarse con su popularidad y belleza. Llamar la atención del Uchiha menor. No entiendo como un chico como él puede ser el amor platónico de Sakura e Ino. Y no tan sólo de ellas, sino de todas las chicas de la escuela. ¿De todas? No. Yo me libro de eso. Para ser sinceras, el hermano menor de Itachi ni siquiera llega a parecerme guapo. ¿Qué tiene de bonito un chico egocéntrico y antipático con fama de mujeriego? Pero me limité a sonreír y asentir. No me gusta admitir ser, como algunas dicen, un bicho raro. Prefiero estar de acuerdo con el gusto de mis amigas.

-¡¿Queréis callaros?! ¡Me duele la cabeza!

Ambas miraron a la dueña de la voz, que había llegado con la rubia y, al igual que ella, se tiró en el banco y masajeó su sien. Pues su dolor de cabeza no se debía tan sólo al cansancio, sino al exceso de bebida.

-Temari, lárgate a tu casa si tan mal te sientes. –Comentó Ino, aún molesta por su enfrentamiento con Sakura.

Sabaku No Temari es otra del selecto club de chicas atractivas. Club al que yo, obviamente, no pertenezco. Aunque la finalidad de ella ya no es la fama, puesto que, al ser más mayor que nosotras, a pesar de su ropa provocativa y su obsesión por lucir bien, su edad "del pavo" ya pasó, y ahora solamente lo hace por costumbre y para verse bien ella misma. Aparte, se encuentra en una relación estable que al parecer está tomando muy en serio.

-Anoche conocí a un chico. –Comentó Ino mientras arreglaba su pelo.

-¡¿A quién?! ¡¿A quién?! –Preguntó entusiasmada Sakura. Lógicamente que Ino se fije en otro hombre le daba ventaja a ella.

-Se llama Sai y es de nuestra edad. –Nos informó. -¡Es hermoso! Su pelo negro, su tez pálida, sus ojos negros y enormes… ¡Y del cuerpo ni comentar!

-Pobre ilusa. –Comentó Temari, como siempre, estropeando los momentos bonitos. –Si es tan perfecto como dices, ¿realmente crees que tendrá algo contigo?

Cruelmente sincera. Esa es la palabra exacta para definir a Sabaku No Temari. Aunque, su exceso de sinceridad salía a flote especialmente con Ino, a la que aún tenía un poco de resentimiento por haberse enredado con su ex novio, Shikamaru Nara.

-¿Por qué no lo tendría? Belleza no me falta.

-¡Belleza exterior, querida! La suficiente para llevarte a la cama. Pero para una relación hace falta también algo más: ¡Belleza interior!

Sakura y yo no pudimos evitar soltar una leve carcajada al escuchar las palabras de Temari. Todas las conversaciones de ellas pueden hacerse bastante entretenidas y graciosas. Pero cuando comienzan a alargarse y a casi faltarse al respeto, pueden llegar a hacerse insoportables.

-Temari, ¡yo tengo de todo! –Se justificó, intentando disimular su rabia.

-No, Ino. No lo tienes. –Respondió la ojiverde de lo más calmada.

-¡Si lo tengo!

-He dicho que no.

Sakura y yo, que hasta ese momento decidimos no intervenir en la conversación. Entre risas disimuladas decidimos alejarnos y dar un paseo por los alrededores. Pues faltaban menos de diez minutos para que el receso de a su fin y no queremos perderlo con esas típicas discusiones que podemos presenciar en cualquier otro momento.

-Acompáñame a la fuente de agua. –Me pidió Sakura. –Tengo sed.

No sabía si realmente tenía sed o tan sólo utilizaba esa excusa para así acercarse al Uchiha, puesto que él y sus amigos se encuentran en el banco al lado de la fuente.

-Está bien. –Dije finalmente, evitando preguntarle la razón.

Caminamos en silencio mientras escuchábamos a Temari e Ino seguir discutiendo sin intenciones de callar. Cansada, ignoré sus insultos y me limité a pensar en mi actual y única preocupación: Mi examen a última hora. ¡No había estudiado absolutamente nada por culpa de la insistencia de las chicas! Y no tardaré en tener mis consecuencias con mi reprobación de latín. Para colmo, Kakashi Hatake, el profesor de la materia, era el único que no nos permitía hacer recuperaciones. ¡Estaba totalmente perdida!

-¡Míralo, Hinata! ¡Míralo! –Me susurró Sakura, sacándome de mis pensamientos con un fuerte (y según ella) disimulado codazo.

Rodeé mis ojos un tanto cansada. Podía sentir su emoción y su nerviosismo tan sólo por pasar al lado de Sasuke y sus amigos. Pero, ¿y qué? ¡Yo no sentía ninguna emoción! ¡Ni siquiera me sentía fascinada por su "belleza"!

Pero, de nuevo, me limité a asentir y a mirarle.

Pero algo en mí se detuvo. Algo me obligó a mantener la mirada fija y estupefacta. Algo me llamó la atención… O más bien alguien.

Mi mundo se detuvo al verle. Parecía demasiado perfecto para ser real. Su sonrisa zorruna e hipnotizadora me dejó sin palabras. Sus enormes ojos azules acompañados por un intenso brillo que jamás había visto en otro hombre me hicieron olvidar inmediatamente mis preocupaciones. Sus mejillas acompañadas por cierto tono rosado a causa del frío le daban un especial toque de ternura.

Parpadeé varias veces intentando asimilar si era realidad o tan sólo se trataba de una ilusión producto de mi dolor de cabeza.

Pero no. No lo es. Él seguía ahí, riendo y conversando con Sasuke y sus compañeros de lo más alegre.

Seguí torpemente a Sakura sin apartar la vista de ese hombre. Nos situamos al lado de ellos mientras Sakura bebía (o más bien fingía) beber agua.

Al estar tan cerca de él pude apreciar lo bien que le sentaba la sudadera naranja que llevaba puesta. Esos vaqueros un tanto desgastados que dejaban ver un tanto de su ropa interior (roja, por cierto), y sus deportivas blancas qué, al ser el color más claro, hacían aún más notaria su suciedad, le daban un toque de chico despreocupado. Al estar más cerca de él también pude notar las ligeras ojeras que rodeaban sus párpados. Realmente parecía cansado, al igual que todos. Pero a pesar de eso no dejaba de sonreír y, por lo que pude oír, hacer chistes mientras apoyaba sus manos en la cabeza y reía. Parecía tan único, especial, lleno de alegría… Un ser imperfectamente perfecto.

-Eres agotador. –Comentó el Uchiha menor con su típica mueca de disgusto. –Recién te veo después de tantos años y ya quiero que te vayas, Naruto.

_**Naruto…**_

Así que ese es su nombre.

_Naruto… Naruto…_

Mi mente no paraba de repetir su nombre mientras hacia un torpe intento por seguir escuchando la conversación que mantenían.

-¡Yo sé que me extrañaste, cabrón! Y siento decirte esto pero… ¡He vuelto para quedarme!

-¡Hinata!

El murmullo acompañado por el fuerte codazo de mi compañera me sacó de mis pensamientos y me obligó a apartar la vista de Naruto.

-¡Disimula, por Dios!

En ese momento sentí mi rostro volverse totalmente rojo, parecido a un tomate. ¡¿Se habrá dado cuenta él de mis miradas?! Pues realmente, ahora comenzaba a ser consciente de mis insistentes y nada disimuladas miradas.

Caminamos en silencio durante varios segundos hasta asegurarnos de estar lo suficientemente lejos como para no ser escuchadas por ellos.

-¡¿Es perfecto, a qué sí?! –Me preguntó Sakura.

Sabía que hablaba de Sasuke. Sabía que a ella ni siquiera le había impresionado aquel chico. Pero en ese momento me daba absolutamente igual. En mi mente no cabía el rostro de Sasuke ni de nadie más. Tan sólo de él.

-Sí, realmente lo es.

_Naruto…_

* * *

¡Ahí está! Tal vez fue un poco aburrido, no sé x)

De todas maneras, espero que os guste :3

¡Nos leemos!


End file.
